Seules
by Melship
Summary: Pendant et Post Infinity War MJ et May, on ne les vois pendant le film mais pourtant elles vivent les évènements et voient les gens qu'elles aiment disparaitre.
1. Chapter 1 : MJ

M.J

Michelle n'avait pas vraiment voulu aller à cette sortie scolaire mais elle n'avait pas le choix et puis ses amis l'avaient convaincu. Enfin ses amis, elle ne savait pas vraiment, si elle les considérait comme tel. Elle était avec son livre au fond du bus et leva les yeux. Elle était arrivée en dernier et donc n'avait pas pu s'assoir derrière Ned et Peter mais elle les observait de temps en temps. Elle devait avouer qu'elle les aimait bien et qu'elle c'était rapproché d'eux après que Liz soit partie et qu'elle était devenue la chef de l'équipe du décathlon. Après il fallait dire qu'elle était obligé de discuter avec eux, et ils ne lui avaient pas vraiment laissé le choix de se socialiser avec eux. Elle sourit et se remit à lire.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture par un cri d'une voix qu'elle connaissait.

\- On va tous mourir !

Elle leva les yeux et vit les étudiants se diriger vers les fenêtres, intriguée par la panique elle posa son livre et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle vit alors un énorme cercle dans le ciel. Elle se rapprocha alors de Ned tant bien que mal. Elle le frappa sur l'épaule. Ce dernier se retourna vers elle surprise.

\- M.J ?

\- C'est quoi ça ? elle fit un mouvement de tête vers le ciel en demandant à son ami.

\- C'est … Bonne question. Je dirais que c'est Alien.

Elle alla répliquer qu'il devrait arrêter de dire des bêtises, mais elle se ravisa, après tout ils avaient bien débarqué il y a quelques années de cela à New-York. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait garder son calme. Elle scanna alors les élèves et remarqua quelque chose assez vite. Elle tiqua et tira Ned un peu plus loin de là où les étudiants étaient attroupé.

\- Ned. Où est Peter ?

Elle le vit devenir pâle et elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle allait répliquer mais le bus se stoppa d'un coup et elle failli tomber. Elle s'accrocha sur le siège le plus proche d'elle. Elle relava la tête ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, elle les dégagea d'un mouvement de tête. Et regarda par la fenêtre. Un embouteillage c'était créé et le chauffeur était descendu du bus et observait le ciel.

\- D'accord. Tous les élèves restez calmes, tout va bien se passer.

Michelle ne pût s'empêcher de sentir de la peine pour ce prof qui avait déjà perdu un élève dans un voyage, avait failli en perdre d'autres dans un autre et maintenant une invasion alien pouvait les mettre en danger. Elle l'entendit alors faire l'appel de tous les élèves.

\- Peter Parker ?

Aucune réponse, tout le monde regarda tout le monde, le prof repris avec de la panique dans la voix.

\- Peter ?

Il ne reçue, encore une fois, aucune réponse.

\- Pourquoi il faut qu'il disparaisse, comment il a fait ? Bon ce n'est pas grave. Gardons notre calme tout va bien se passer. On va tous rester dans le bus et on reprendra quand on sera sûr que tout ira bien. Rasseyez-vous et faites ce que vous voulez.

M.J cette fois-ci tira Ned avec elle dans le fond du bus et l'assis de force à côté d'elle.

\- Bon écoute Looser je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement avec Peter mais je sais depuis un moment qu'il y a quelque chose de louche. Alors tu vas me dire maintenant ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Écoute-moi. Je ne vais rien dire, c'est juste que je suis inquiète.

Elle vit la surprise s'afficher sur le visage de Ned, elle avait envie de le frapper, les gens la croyait-elle vraiment incapable d'émotion ? Il fallait qu'elle travaille sur ça. Elle se reprit et soupira, elle prit sa voix la plus douce et les mains de Ned dans les siennes.

\- S'il te plait Ned. Je t'en prie.

.***

M.J avait vraiment été sous le choc de la révélation de Ned, même si elle s'en doutait à cause de certains éléments qu'elle avait remarqué, des petits indices par-ci par-là. Mais une fois qu'on lui avait confirmé, elle était quand même tombée de haut. Elle était dans le fond du bus qui avait recommencé à rouler depuis un moment. Le donut géant était partit mais Peter n'était pas revenu. Elle s'inquiété vraiment et elle pouvait voir que Ned aussi. Elle avait tenté de le rassurer mais rien n'y faisait. Ils avaient tous décidé de retourner à l'école, le prof espérait trouver Peter là-bas mais elle s'avait maintenant que c'était sûr que non. Même si elle gardait un espoir. Tout d'un coup le bus s'arrêta brusquement, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle failli tomber. Ce fut Ned qui la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Oh mon dieu !

C'était leur prof qui venait de crier, elle vit alors que le chauffeur avait disparu. Elle se leva et avança. Plusieurs élèves se dissoudre en poussière. Elle courut alors vers le fond et tira Ned vers la porte. Leur accompagnateur était déjà, dehors avec quelques autres élèves. C'était le chaos. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir elle sentit son ami s'arrêter.

\- M.J ?

Elle le vit alors se dissoudre et sentit sa main disparaitre de la sienne. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger, les yeux grands ouverts, sans parler. Elle leva la main dans laquelle il y avait celle de Ned quelques secondes avant et l'ouvrit. De la poussière s'envola dans la légère brise.

\- Nan. Nan. Pas possible. Ned ? NED !

Elle eue du mal à respirer et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Sous le choc elle sortit du bus. Il ne restait plus que son professeur, tous les élèves avaient disparus. L'adulte était à genoux.

\- Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais perdre d'étudiant dans un voyage scolaire. Je me l'étais promis.

Elle avait envie de le réconforter mais quand elle vit le chaos à l'extérieur elle avait envie de se rouler en boule et de se cacher. Les gens couraient, des accidents se créaient, certains disparaissaient, d'autres voyaient leur famille ou amis disparaitre. Elle pensa alors à sa mère.

\- Il faut… Il faut que j'y aille.

Ils avaient presque atteint l'école et si elle se dépêchait elle pouvait atteindre son appartement, sa mère devait y être. Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Elle n'était pas du genre à courir, ou à faire n'importe quel type de sport. Mais là elle aurait pu soulever des voitures. Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle. Sa mère travaillait le soir ce jour-là donc elle devait être en train de se reposer. Elle alla directement dans la chambre de sa mère mais elle ne la trouva pas. Elle regarda dans le salon, la télé était allumée mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu. La tension commença à monter en elle. Elle alla voir dans la cuisine. Le micro-onde était en train tourné et la chaise de la table tirée comme si quelqu'un était assis dessus. Elle vit alors la fenêtre de la cuisine ouverte et elle compris. Mais elle tenta de faire le tour de la maison.

\- Maman ? Maman répond s'il te plait je sais que tu es là. Tu dois être là. Sa voix se brisa en mille morceaux. S'il te plait maman.

Elle savait, sa mère avait disparu comme tous les autres. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et se mit sur son lit. Sur sa table de chevet se trouvait une photo d'elle, sa mère et son père. Son père était mort lors de l'attaque de New-York de 2012 et là, elle avait aussi perdu sa mère. Elle sera le cadre contre elle et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle resta comme ça un moment en boule sur son lit. Et d'un coup, elle ne pleura plus. Elle se disait qu'elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Pour l'instant. Elle sortit son téléphone pour voir si elle avait eu un appel. Rien du tout. Elle fit défiler ses contacts et s'arrêtât sur celui de Peter, qu'elle avait nommé « Looser 1 ». Elle sourit faiblement mais sentit aussi des larmes monter. Elle les ravala et appuya pour appeler. Elle tomba sur le répondeur.

\- Hey Looser, sa voix se brisa. Elle inspira profondément. Hey Peter. Ne soit pas en colère mais Ned m'a tout dis. Je sais qui tu es vraiment, même si je m'en doutais un peu, faut dire que tu n'es pas toujours très discret. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas dans l'espace mais que tu es à l'abri et que tu vas bien. Ned, ma mère, les autres. Tout le monde a disparu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je crois que je vais venir voir si tu vas bien. C'est ça j'arrive je viens chez May. J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux. A tout à l'heure.

Elle fit ses bagages, elle espérait pouvoir rester chez la tante de Peter. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule chez elle. Elle laissa un mot dans le cuisine avec marqué « _Je suis chez May et Peter. Appelle-moi si tu rentres. Je reviendrais à la maison directement._ ». Elle savait que cela ne servirai à rien mais ça lui faisais du bien de faire comme-ci sa mère pouvait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre.

Dehors les rues étaient désertes, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle vit un enfant pleurer, elle se dit qu'elle devait aller l'aider mais se ravisa. Au fond d'elle, elle était comme cet enfant, apeurée et triste. Elle continua d'avancer mais les pleurs de cet enfant lui déchirèrent le cœur. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour aller l'aider mais elle le vit courir dans les bras de quelqu'un. Une jeune femme, un peu plus âgée qu'elle.

\- Ca va aller petit frère. Je suis là.

Michelle ravala ce qu'elle avait en travers de la gorge. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. De la tristesse ? De l'amertume ? De la jalousie parce que elle, elle n'avait plus personne ? Un mélange. Elle ne savait pas et elle ne voulait pas y penser, alors elle se remit en marche. Sur la route il y avait des accidents, elle passa devant un magasin d'électroménagers qui avait été pillé. Les gens disparaissent et les gens volent. Parfois la race humaine l'impressionnée mais pas dans le bon sens. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que le peu de télés qui restaient marchaient. Elle vit alors les un bulletin du journal avec marqué « _Breaking news »_ Elle vit alors que Tony Stark était porté disparu comme d'après les estimations, la moitié de la population, dont le président de la république.

\- Pas une grande perte ça.

Et elle continua son chemin, en s'enfonçant dans la ville et les quartiers plus animés, elle vit des gens, un incendie, encore des accidents de voiture. Certaines personnes en sauvaient d'autres, d'autres étaient déboussolées. Une personne essaya de lui parler mais elle s'esquiva, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle marcha encore quelques minutes et elle arriva devant la porte de l'immeuble de son ami. Elle remarqua alors que le soleil se couchait, mais aussi qu'elle était exténuée. Elle rentra dans l'immeuble, la boule au ventre et monta jusqu'à l'étage qui l'intéressait. Elle toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit alors elle sonna. Quelques secondes passèrent, des secondes d'angoisses quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Peter ?

Le visage de May passa de la joie, à la tristesse, à la surprise puis l'inquiétude.

\- Michelle ? Ça va ?

La jeune fille essaya de parler mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle éclata alors de nouveau en sanglot. May la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux. Elle se sentit enfin en sécurité.

\- Ca va aller ma puce. Tout va bien se passer.

Alors l'adulte la fit rentrer et ferma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 **Première partie d'un two shot dont j'ai l'idée depuis que j'ai vu le film.**

 **La prochaine partie. La semaine prochaine**


	2. Chapter 2 : May

**MAY**

May n'aurais jamais imaginé que sa journée se passerait comme ça. Elle se dirigeait comme tous les matins depuis un mois à son nouveau travail, dans la nouvelle boutique du centre commercial. Ce n'était pas le boulot rêvé mais au moins elle gagnait plus, et avec un ado super-héros sur le dos, elle avait besoin d'argent. Au moins il avait arrêté de perdre son sac à dos. Elle mit son uniforme, une chemise et une jupe aux couleurs du magasin, noir et rouge. Elle aimait quand même son uniforme. Elle salua sa collègue qui commençait en même temps qu'elle et ouvrit le magasin. Toute la matinée se passa sans encombre. Elle accueillait les clients avec le traditionnel « _Bienvenue à classy clothes_ » et elle les aidait, leurs vendaient des choses. Mais sa journée changea tout d'un coup quand un des vendeurs du magasin de jeux vidéo arriva en panique.

\- May, Christie !

\- Connor ? Qu'est-ce que se passe ? Demanda Christie inquiète.

\- Allumez la télé. Tout de suite.

May alluma alors la télé qui se trouvait dans la salle de repos, elle failli lâcher la télécommande en voyant les infos. Une autre attaque avait eu lieu mais le vaisseau était partit. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait. Nan ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est que Tony Stark avait disparu. Et elle sentait au fond d'elle que son inconscient de neveu était avec lui. Après tout, il était devenu super-héros et avait une admiration sans faille pour Stark. Il lui racontait souvent comment il l'avait sauvé quand il était petit et ses exploits. Elle n'avait pas aimé le voir en héros mais il l'avait supplié et promis d'être le plus prudent. Et en deux ans, rien ne c'était passé qui l'avais alarmé. Et ses résultats scolaires n'avaient pas chuté non plus. Alors elle gardait un œil sur lui mais elle le laissait faire. Mais là, elle refuser de perdre quelqu'un de plus. Elle sortit de la salle de repos et alla au fond du magasin pour appeler son neveu.

 _\- Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Peter Parker, je dois sûrement être en cours, merci de laisser un message après la sonnerie._

\- Peter, c'est moi. S'il te plaît rappelle-moi pour me dire que tu n'es pas là-haut avec Stark. Je t'en supplie. Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à Stark, ou à toi, mais je suis tellement inquiète. S'il te plaît. Je vais à la maison, je t'attendrais là-bas.

May retourna dans la salle de repos et attira le regard des deux autres sur elle.

\- May, tu vas bien ? demanda Christie. Tu es pâle.

\- Je… Oui ça va. C'est juste que Peter est en sortie scolaire pas très loin de là où ça se passe et que je m'inquiète. Menti-t-elle à moitié.

Sa collègue vint lui prendre les mains pour la rassurer.

\- Je comprends. Tu sais quoi, prend le reste de la journée et retourne à son lycée. Je suis sûre que dès qu'ils pourront, ils y retourneront.

\- Merci Christie. Je te revaudrais ça.

\- Nan t'en fais pas.

Elle prit alors ses affaires et s'en alla du magasin sans se changer. Elle parcouru les rues et s'arrêta devant un magasin de télé. Stark toujours pas retrouvé. Elle appela alors de nouveau Peter, et de nouveau elle tomba sur sa messagerie. Elle essaya alors avec Ned mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

\- C'est pas possible, pourquoi les ados ne répondent jamais.

Elle ne connaissait que Ned, enfin il y avait aussi MJ, qu'elle avait déjà vu mais elle n'avait pas son téléphone. Elle jura et décida finalement de passer au lycée. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre les transports qui se remettaient doucement car ils avaient été stoppés. Elle marcha en espérant arriver le plus vite possible.

Au bout d'un moment, qui lui parut une éternité, elle y arriva enfin. Elle vit alors pleins de parents attendre leurs enfants, eux aussi alerter par les derniers évènements. Elle entendit même un père dire « _Ils leur arrivent souvent quelque chose quand ils partent en sortie scolaire_ ». Elle fut tentée de le contredire mais il y a deux ans, ils avaient failli mourir dans un ascenseur à Washington. Elle se dirigea directement à l'accueil. Elle vit alors l'homme derrière qui avait l'air débordé.

\- Votre enfant est en sortie c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Ecoutez madame, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le prof nous a appelés, la route était bloqué, maintenant ils font demi-tour et arriveront aussi vite qu'ils pourront. Je vous conseille d'attendre ici.

Elle le remercia et se mit à l'écart afin de téléphoner. Elle tomba encore sur le répondeur de Peter. Elle soupira avant de laisser un nouveau message.

\- Peter, c'est encore moi. Je suis à l'école finalement. Si tu n'arrives pas avec les autres élèves je t'attendrais à la maison. Reste en sécurité, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Alors elle raccrocha son téléphone et décida d'attendre dans un coin de la pièce où était réunis les parents. Elle vérifiait son téléphone toutes les quinze minutes par peur de louper un appel de son neveu. Elle sourit quand même quand elle reçue un message de sa collègue.

 **« _Salut. J'espère que ça va ? Est-il rentré ? »_**

Elle regarda l'heure, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle attendait, tous les parents étaient inquiets.

 **« _Non, ils ne sont pas arrivé, ça doit être problématique au niveau de la circulation. »_**

Elle verrouilla son téléphone mais il sonna dans la foulée. Un nouveau message.

 **« _Ok. Tiens mou au courant. Ps : Prend ta journée demain, je te couvre auprès du boss_ ».**

Elle rigola, elle avait tellement de chance d'avoir une collègue comme ça.

 **« _Ok. Merci, on se voit lundi alors. Bisous._ »**

Elle verrouilla son téléphone et cette fois-ci il ne sonna plus. Elle allait rappeler Peter quand quelqu'un attira son attention. Plus particulièrement un cri de femme. Ce qu'elle vit en relevant la tête la fit se lever d'un coup. Là où se tenait l'homme qui était avec elle, il n'y avait plus que de la poussière. Et elle vit plusieurs personnes disparaitre pour devenir ainsi. Elle resta sans bouger, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Elle était sous le choc, comme les autres et tout d'un coup, la panique. Et quand elle sortit dehors, ce fut pire. Des gens qui disparaissent, crient, cours, hurlent. Des accidents car certains disparaissaient en conduisant. Bref, tout cela était un enfer. Elle courue jusqu'à chez elle, elle s'arrêta devant un restaurant, la télévision n'émettait plus de signal. Elle reprit alors sa course et s'enferma chez elle. Alors elle se rendit compte, qu'elle n'avait pas disparu. Elle s'assit sur le canapé afin de reprendre son souffle et de réaliser ce qu'il c'était passé. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une nouvelle peur l'envahie. Peter, et si lui aussi avait disparu ? Elle essaya alors de l'appeler de nouveau et fut redirigé vers sa messagerie.

\- Peter, c'est encore moi, répond s'il-te-plaît. Tu n'es pas rentré à la maison, je t'y attends. Les gens disparaissent, j'espère que toi tu vas bien. Je t'attends.

Elle raccrocha et craqua. Toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait contenue pendant cette journée ressortit. Elle avait promis de veiller sur lui et elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Elle avait déjà perdu sa sœur et son mari. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son neveu. IL était tout pour elle, elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'élever et le garder en sécurité. Mais si ses peurs se confirmaient, elle aurait échoué. Elle se laissa alors aller.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé quand elle se reprit, elle essaya encore d'appeler Peter mais toujours aucune réponse. Elle décida alors de se faire un café. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle s'y précipita.

\- Peter ?

Elle vit alors que ce n'était pas lui. Sa joie laissa alors place à de la tristesse, de la surprise puis de l'inquiétude.

\- Michelle ? Ça va ?

Cette dernière éclata alors en sanglot et May la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas rien faire quand elle voyait l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait l'adolescente.

\- Ça va aller ma puce. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle emmena alors MJ sur le canapé et lui apporta une tisane pour aider à se calmer et pour l'apaiser. Une fois que cette dernière fut calmée, elle lui demanda de raconter les événements de la journée. Alors l'adolescente lui raconta l'arrêt du bus, la reprise du chemin. Son cœur se serra quand elle lui apprit que Ned avait disparu et encore plus quand Michelle lui raconta, avec une grande difficulté, que sa mère aussi avait disparue.

\- Je ne savais pas où aller. Alors je suis venu ici dans l'espoir de trouver Peter, ou toi.

\- Tu veux dire que Peter n'était pas avec vous.

Elle vit la jeune fille se mordre la lèvre, bien sûr, elle ne savait pas qu'elle savait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en doutais. Tu as bien fais de venir ici. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux.

May ne le montra pas, mais son inquiétude pour son neveu était de plus en plus grandissante, mais pour l'instant devant elle se tenait une jeune fille, de l'âge de Peter, dans le besoin. Alors elle prit sur elle. Elles discutèrent et quand MJ fini par s'endormir sur le canapé elle se mit sur le fauteuil, tout en pensant à la couvrir. Elle essaya d'appeler Peter mais elle retomba sur sa messagerie. Elle eut envie de pleurer de nouveau mais elle se retint. Alors elle alluma la télé, peut-être que les émissions avaient reprise. Elle ne réussit qu'à avoir une seule chaine. Une chaine d'informations. La présentatrice disait que d'après les premières estimations presque la moitié de la population mondiale aurait disparue. Elle soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui sonna à la porte de chez elle. Alors son espoir revint, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ca y est, il était rentré. Elle jeta un regard à la jeune endormie sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle devait être épuisée. Alors avec un grand sourire et un nouvel espoir elle alla ouvrir la porte. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui enleva son sourire et tout espoir. Son visage se ferma et le ton de sa voix se fit froid et dur.

\- Stark.

* * *

 **Deuxième et dernière partie de ce Two-shot.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez en review.**


End file.
